


Anata no tame ni shinu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace, ma ho dovuto farlo. Yamada... ti era così vicino oggi. Io non ci ho visto più”Chinen piangeva, sdraiato fra quelle lenzuola leggermente macchiate dal suo sangue. Piangeva, e pensava di non meritarlo, pensava che Yuya non avesse ragione di dubitare, e che fra lui e Ryosuke non c’era mai stato niente, che non doveva sentirsi colpevole di qualcosa che non aveva fatto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Anata no tame ni shinu

**_ \- Anata no tame ni shinu - _ **

Yuri piangeva.

Aveva voglia di piangere tutte le sue lacrime, e poco importava se poi si sarebbe sentito male, poco importava se qualcuno l’avesse visto, perché tanto per lui non c’era altro da fare, perché non importava a sua dignità, perché non ne aveva una da mantenere.

_Yuya si spingeva dentro di lui, brutale, quasi come se il suo scopo primario fosse ferirlo e non raggiungere l’orgasmo. Gli stringeva la mano su un fianco, tanto che Yuri poteva avere una chiara percezione delle sue dita che lasciavano l’impronta sulla sua pelle, e sapeva che gli sarebbe rimasto il livido. Come sempre, del resto._

Ripensò alla notte prima, e tutto il dolore che aveva provato, che ancora provava, fu come se riaffiorasse a galla, come se lo stesse vivendo in quel preciso istante, come se sentisse le mani di Yuya ancora addosso.

Era il mattino la parte più difficile.

Era sveglio da quasi mezz’ora, e faceva piano, sperando che Takaki si svegliasse il più tardi possibile.

Puntualmente, quando si alzava, andava da lui e lo abbracciava, lo stringeva forte, passando le dita sui contorni di quelle ferite che lui stesso gli aveva inflitto, con uno sguardo tanto colpevole da farlo sentire come se fosse lui quello in torto, come se in qualche modo l’avesse provocato, come se l’avesse costretto a fargli del male.

E Chinen odiava sentirsi così. Odiava pensare di meritarselo, odiava pensare che fosse colpa sua, e che Yuya per questo ne soffrisse.

Ma non sapeva cosa fare.

Perché quando Yuya aveva i suoi attacchi di rabbia apparentemente ingiustificati e cominciava a picchiarlo, Yuri lo odiava dal più profondo del suo cuore, e cominciava a pensare di volerlo vedere morto, e ogni colpo della sua mano sul suo viso e sul suo corpo non facevano altro che rafforzare questa sua convinzione.

Quando invece arrivava la mattina e vedeva quegli occhi, e quelle mani che prima gli avevano fatto così male si facevano più delicate sulla sua pelle, sentiva tutto quell’odio scemare, cambiare direzione, essere rivolto unicamente a se stesso, perché Takaki era fin troppo bravo a convincerlo di essere lui la causa di tutto.

_“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace, ma ho dovuto farlo. Yamada... ti era così vicino oggi. Io non ci ho visto più”_

_Chinen piangeva, sdraiato fra quelle lenzuola leggermente macchiate dal suo sangue. Piangeva, e pensava di non meritarlo, pensava che Yuya non avesse ragione di dubitare, e che fra lui e Ryosuke non c’era mai stato niente, che non doveva sentirsi colpevole di qualcosa che non aveva fatto._

_Ma rimaneva in silenzio, perché non sapeva mai cosa avrebbero innescato le sue parole._

Bevve lentamente il proprio caffè, attento a non fare troppa pressione sul taglio che il più grande gli aveva fatto sul labbro.

Al trucco non sarebbero stati troppo felici, ancora una volta.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere in casa, per sempre. Non dover più vedere nessuno, non dare più adito a false convinzioni sui suoi rapporti con persone che non fossero Yuya, rimanere solo e soltanto con lui, solo e soltanto suo, e godersi quell’amore per il quale aveva lottato, e che si era dimostrato essere unicamente un sogno ad occhi aperti.

Yuri era stanco di quella vita, ma non era pronto a rinunciare a Yuya, per quanto il proprio istinto di sopravvivenza gli continuasse a dire che un giorno sarebbe successo qualcosa di più, che un giorno Takaki avrebbe perso il controllo e lui sarebbe morto sotto quelle mani di cui tanto aveva desiderato sentire il tocco.

Quanto era giusto rischiare, a quel punto?

Non lo era, lo sapeva. Non era giusto che Yuya gli portasse via tutto quello che aveva, che gli portasse via la sua vita, la dignità, e quell’amore che Yuri era ancora certo di poter provare.

Sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi, e trattenne il respiro.

Yuya avanzò in cucina con passo lento e strascicato, borbottando il suo buongiorno mentre si versava a sua volta una tazza di caffè.

Si sedette di fianco a lui, tendendo la mano verso il suo braccio, sfiorandoglielo, e Yuri dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non ritrarsi a quel tocco.

“Ti... ti fa male?” chiese il più grande, cerchiando il contorno di un livido esteso sulla spalla.

Chinen sorrise. Era la cosa meno indicata da fare, forse, ma in fondo non ce n’era una giusta.

“Non ti preoccupare, Yuu. Passerà, come sempre” mormorò, continuando a bere il proprio caffè mentre l’altro non smetteva di toccarlo, mentre si alzava in piedi e si metteva dietro di lui, abbracciandolo e stringendolo contro il suo petto, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

E Yuri pianse ancora, perché quello era l’unico sfogo che gli era concesso, e perché ancora una volta era costretto ad arrendersi di fronte al fatto che Yuya lo amava davvero.

Lo amava, ed era per quello stesso amore che lui veniva ferito tutte le sere, ed era per quello stesso amore che Yuri sentiva che la sua vita era già finita.

Si lasciò stringere e si accasciò contro di lui.

Quelle braccia, in fondo, erano tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

****

Chinen riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Erano gonfi, lividi. Corredavano bene il suo volto, segnato da graffi, da sangue, così come il resto del suo corpo.

Quella notte gli era parsa non avere mai fine.

Yuya aveva perso quel poco controllo che normalmente riusciva a mantenere, e lui ne aveva pagato le conseguenze.

Non aveva nemmeno compreso quale fosse stata la causa scatenante, ma del resto non lo capiva mai.

Guardava il suo riflesso allo specchio.

Quello non poteva essere l’amore che provava Yuya nei suoi confronti, non poteva credere che la rabbia fosse tanta da farlo scemare come se in realtà non fosse forte abbastanza da resistergli.

E nemmeno quello di Yuri lo era più.

Aveva ceduto al decimo schiaffo, prima che lui perdesse il conto.

Aveva ceduto ai pugni, aveva ceduto ai graffi, aveva ceduto all’erezione di Yuya che si spingeva dentro di lui, mentre non si sentiva altro che un involucro vuoto.

Yuya alla fine poteva fargli quello che voleva, perché sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe mai finita, che nessuno dei due sarebbe mai cambiato.

Per quanto dolore potesse provare in quel momento, la luce del giorno avrebbe portato ancora una volta con sé il perdono, e Yuri non poteva permetterselo.

Qualcosa, in fondo, poteva davvero cambiare.

Estraniandosi dal suo corpo, cosa che era divenuto maestro nel fare, tornò nella stanza da letto.

Non erano le sue mani quelle che afferravano il cuscino, quelle che lo tenevano premuto contro il viso di Yuya, non era il suo corpo quello che resisteva alla ribellione del più grande, con tutte le forze che aveva.

Tornò in sé quando fissò il cadavere del fidanzato, quando pianse tutte le sue lacrime, ancora una volta, e quando pensò che le mani di Yuya non l’avrebbero toccato mai più.

Che non lo avrebbero più ferito, ma non l’avrebbero mai più accarezzato.

Che la sua bocca non l’avrebbe più morso, ma che quelle labbra non l’avrebbero più baciato.

Che quel corpo non si sarebbe più spinto dentro il suo contro la sua volontà, ma che non avrebbe più sentito il calore di quella pelle riscaldarlo e tranquillizzarlo quando la notte non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Tornò verso il bagno, continuando a piangere.

Fra i lividi e le lacrime, gli pareva di non riuscire più a vedere, e forse era meglio così.

Fu cosciente di se stesso quando una delle lamette di Yuya gli passò il polso da parte a parte.

Una volta. Due.

Il sangue gocciolava sul pavimento del bagno, ma lui non sentiva dolore.

Le ginocchia gli cedettero, e lui seppe che era finalmente era arrivato il momento.

Non avrebbe mai lasciato che fosse Yuya ad ucciderlo.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che si facesse carico di una colpa così grande.

Perché lo amava, no?

Sì.

Loro due si sarebbero amati per sempre.


End file.
